


A Little Bird From the Summer Islands

by Missy1978



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy1978/pseuds/Missy1978
Summary: Sansa wants to confess her feelings to Sandor at the annual Halloween Gala





	A Little Bird From the Summer Islands

**Author's Note:**

> Just sticking my toe in the Sansan pool

Sansa Stark was an idiot, it was official.

There she stood, in the middle of a roomful of costumed people, by herself, dressed as a bird. The idea had seemed inspired a few weeks ago when the invitation to the annual “Monster Mash for a Monster Cure” had arrived in the mail.

She would dress like a bird from the summer islands as an homage to the nickname Sandor Clegane had given her years ago; and maybe, just maybe he would finally see her as something more than just a friend. He had to, right?

She had made the costume herself; a short (but not too short) tight dress that she painstakingly covered with red feathers. She paired that with yellow tights and yellow heels (because if her plan worked she wanted her mouth as close to Sandor’s as she could get it). She’d styled her hair to look like a crest on the top of a birds head, and used makeup to exaggerate her eyes. She didn’t wear anything to replicate a beak (because she wanted her mouth available… for, you know).

Looking in the full length mirror in her room she thought she’d done a pretty good job and the effect was clear. When she came into the living room of the apartment she shared with her sister, Arya was already there dressed as Syrio Forel the famous swordsman. She even had a fencing rapier.

Arya burst out laughing when she saw Sansa, “what are you supposed to be, an angry bird from that video game?”

Sansa huffed in annoyance, “no a little bird from the summer islands”

Arya’s eyes softened in understanding. Everyone, with the glaring exception of Sandor himself, knew that Sansa was in love with him.

They’d been acquaintances for years, friends for almost as long. His scars, gruff manner and absolute sewer mouth did not take away from his appeal in Sansa’s eyes. She wasn’t sure when she realized she was in love with him; but once she had gotten past his bark and hard shell exterior, he was kind and funny, and eventually Sansa couldn’t imagine her life without him, that’s why tonight was so important.

Sansa told Arya of her plan to finally tell Sandor how she felt about him, she hoped he felt the same way. While she questioned the timing (a costume party with hundreds of people didn’t seem like the best place to profess undying love) Arya prayed it would all work out for Sansa and Sandor. At least for her own sake, she was SO tired of Sansa moping around the apartment; she was even more tired of Sansa going on and on about how wonderful Sandor was. Any resolution would be preferable to this!

Everyone in Wintertown attended the charity event, especially the prominent local business owners, which included Sansa’s father and Sandor.

The event raised thousands of dollars for a local cause, and everyone got to blow off steam, while pretending no one knew who they were because of the costume.

Ned & Cat had attended for years, and as each of the kids became adults they went as well. This year, everyone except Bran and Rickon were there, most of them with their spouses or significant others. Sansa caught a ride with Arya and her boyfriend Gendry, who was dressed as a bull for the occasion.

Sansa’s plan had been to find Sandor and once and for all tell him how she felt, but when they arrived she realized that would be easier said than done. The venue was packed, and finding Sandor would be as easy as finding a needle in a haystack. So there she was; in the middle of a roomful of costumed people, by herself, dressed as a bird.

It was official, Sansa Stark was an idiot.

As they entered the crush of the crowd Sansa got separated from Arya and Gendry, ending up at opposite sides of the room.

Sansa decided to get a drink and begin to methodically work her way through the rooms to find Sandor, with his height he should be easy enough to spot. Lemon drop in hand, Sansa walked from room to room.

Even with her mission, she had to admire the effort made by the decoration committee. Each room had a specific theme. As she entered Dr. Frankenstein’s laboratory she saw a tall figure across the room.

She rushed over, only to discover that it was Brianne, dressed as a beanstalk with Jamie dressed as Jack. After complimenting their ingenuity, she asked if they’d seen Sandor, they hadn’t, and Sansa continued on her quest.

Hours, and several lemon drops later, after she’d accosted: Hodor dressed as Friar Tuck, Tywin Lannister as the Grim Reaper and Sandor’s brother Gregor as Frankenstein; Sansa was beginning to give up hope of ever finding Sandor.

She found a seat in the “creepy castle room” complete with a suit of amour in the corner, to reassess her plan; that’s where Arya and Gendry found her.

“Any luck?”

“No, I’ve harangued every tall person in this place and so far no Sandor. I’m beginning to think he didn’t come this year, have you seen him?”

They hadn’t and told her so, Sansa puffed out a breath, “all I wanted to do was tell him how I feel about him, is that so much to ask?”

Arya and Gendry agreed that it wasn’t, but they couldn’t do any more than that. Sansa waved them off, telling them to go back to the party and have a good time. She was going to cut her losses, get an Uber and go home, her feet were killing her. The heels might have been a good idea if she was going to get closer to Sandor’s mouth, but to find him, they were crap.

Sansa pulled out her phone to open the Uber app when she heard a clanking noise behind her, someone was inside the suit of amour.

She turned around, “Who’s there?”

Sandor pulled the helmet off and looked at Sansa bashfully.

“I was going to scare you, then Arya and Gendry came in, you started to talk, I heard what you said about me, and then didn’t know what to do.”

Sansa flushed, but resolutely sat up straight and pulled her shoulders back. “I love you, I’ve loved you for a long time. I don’t expect you to feel the same way about me, but maybe you could in time?”

Sandor put the helmet down and walked towards Sansa, when he reached her he smiled, took her face in his hands, and kissed her.

They remained that way for several minutes deepening the kiss until a group of loud drunken bananas stumbled into the room breaking the mood.

Sandor pulled back and looked at Sansa’s costume “are you supposed to be a little bird from the summer islands?”

“No, I’m supposed to be YOUR little bird from the summer islands” and she leaned back in and kissed Sandor again.

Eventually Sandor broke the kiss, “Let’s get out of here Little Bird” and they did.


End file.
